


Perfect

by AwkwardBurrito_HxH (AwkwardBurrito)



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Perfect (Ed Sheeran), Set in the future, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBurrito/pseuds/AwkwardBurrito_HxH
Summary: (Based on Ed Sheeran's Perfect.)And Gon didn’t know what happened. Maybe it was the happiness of seeing Killua again. Maybe it was because of how Killua looked. More mature, at the same time, the same like when they were kids. Maybe it was because of the comforting silence around and between them. Maybe it was because of their light banter, something they always did before. Maybe it was just because of Killua. Maybe it was just himself. Maybe it was his overwhelming feelings pouring down all at once. Maybe.Gon cupped Killua’s face with both hands, then he leaned down and kissed him.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write chapter 4 of It Started In The Library but I couldn't because one-shot ideas are flooding my head at once. This is one of those.
> 
> I listened to Perfect all the while doing this because dear lord I love it so much. I'm not even in love but it makes me feel that way bsvsbjcsdnfks.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I present you, Perfect! Have fun!
> 
> [Perfect by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UQzJfsT2eo)

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

This is the day Gon Freecss has been waiting for and to say that he is nervous is putting it lightly. His heart is pounding, palms are sweaty, his stomach twisting. He feels like he’s going to puke anytime.

 

He has never been this nervous since…never. He couldn’t remember a time he was this anxious.

 

Gon closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze of the wind. He’s seated atop of The World Tree, the same location where he and Ging met up 10 years ago. Only this time, he’s the one waiting…for a different person.

 

He’s waiting for Killua.

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time._

Eyes still close, random, yet significant, memories flashed on Gon’s mind. Memories that happened ages ago, but felt like yesterday.

He’s seeing Leorio, shouting at someone for ‘cheating’ on the first phase of Hunter Exam. He’s seeing himself, agreeing with the stranger that it wasn’t cheating. He’s seeing the ‘stranger’, asking him how old he is. He’s seeing him, doing that skateboard flip then running beside him.

 

He’s hearing a voice. _“I’m Killua.”_

 

Who would’ve known that that encounter would lead to something so beautiful?

 

Memories of Killua started flooding his mind in rapid images. Gon, along with Leorio and Kurapika, on their way to see Killua. Killua, doting at him for being injured in Heaven’s Arena. Stargazing with Killua back on Whale Island. Himself, shouting at Killua to not talk about death so easily while they were hold hostage by Phantom Troupe. Killua, despite his injured hands, still willing to hold the Gon for ball, which gave Gon courage to continue.

 

Then, the images took a dark turn.

 

Himself, telling how Killua doesn’t care, his voice void of any emotion. At the back of his mind, he knew he hurt him, but he didn’t care. His mind was clouded by rage.

 

Gon will forever hold that against himself. He will never hurt Killua again.

 

He opened his eyes to rid of the image. Before him, in the horizon, is the setting sun. He captured its beauty and embed it in his memory before closing his eyes one more time.

 

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine_

Four years after their separation, Gon and Killua met again. Randomly, just like their first meeting. But Gon was never a believer of coincidences. Was it fate? Maybe. Gon never cared about labels either. But they met again, and that’s what mattered.

 

It was midnight, he was taking a walk after a successful mission, when he spotted him. How can someone change yet still feel the same? He’d never know.

 

Killua, with his white hair as soft looking as ever, hands in his pocket, looking at the stars, seemingly lost in his own world. He was wearing a black tank top and brown pants. Simple clothing, but Killua being Killua, managed to pull it off. Gon had never seen something more serene.

 

Gon was tongue-tied, for the first time. But he didn’t have to call out, because Killua lowered his head and their eyes locked.

 

It had been a long time since he last saw those cerulean eyes. And oh god, he’s perfect.

 

For a while, they just stared at each other. Then something broke, whatever that was, Gon has no idea, because the next moment, they were rushing toward each other, grinning so wide it’s a surprise their face didn’t split in half.

 

_“Gon!”_

_“Killua!”_

Their voices are deeper, but the joyful tone was undeniably theirs.

 

They met halfway. They didn’t hug. They just stood in front of each other, not saying a word. The exaggerated grin they had turned into soft, barely visible smiles.

 

 _“I’m taller than you now,”_ that was Gon.

 

 _“Barely an inch! Looks like you decided to drop that awful jacket,”_ that was Killua.

 

Gon looked at his clothes. White shirt, unzipped blue jacket and pants. Simple. He isn’t a fashion icon like Killua.

 

_“Hey! That was my favorite jacket!”_

_“Still awful.”_

 

And Gon didn’t know what happened. Maybe it was the happiness of seeing Killua again. Maybe it was because of how Killua looked. More mature, at the same time, the same like when they were kids. Maybe it was because of the comforting silence around and between them. Maybe it was because of their light banter, something they always did before. Maybe it was just because of Killua. Maybe it was just himself. Maybe it was his overwhelming feelings pouring down all at once. Maybe.

 

Gon cupped Killua’s face with both hands, then he leaned down and _kissed him._

 

It was a chaste kiss. Nothing more than a mere brushing of lips. Gon felt Killua stiffened, but before he could react further, Gon pulled away and released Killua’s face.

 

Killua’s face was red. Something Gon found endearing.

 

 _Crap. I screwed up,_ Gon thought.

 

“You’re so stupid,” Killua said, interrupting Gon’s thoughts.

 

“I’m sor- “

 

He was cut off by familiar lips landing on his. Killua threw his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

 

Gon’s shock didn’t last long before he was kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Killua’s body and pulled him closer.

 

It was as slow and passionate as it was as clumsy, their inexperience showing.

 

It was perfect.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favorite song._

After that night, they started travelling together. Again. Just like old times.

 

They didn’t talk about the kiss. It was like a forbidden topic that both of them tried to avoid as much as they can. It was frustrating Gon, but he didn’t want to pressure Killua. If it was his 12-year old self, he would’ve asked already what happened. Clarify what happened. But growing up made him realized that rushing head first wouldn’t solve everything. So he waited until Killua looked like he’s ready to talk about it.

 

Two months after their reunion, still nothing. At least, that’s what Gon thought. He was just about make his move when Killua outdid him.

 

Gon was in a forest, lying on the grass in a nearby lake, when Killua came running towards him. He only had a minute to stand up before Killua grabbed his collar to pull him down and _kissed_ him. Hard.

 

 _“W-wait!”_ Gon pulled away, confused _. “What was that for?_

_“You know exactly what that was for.”_

That ticked him off. _“No, I don’t! You can’t just kiss me like that and expect me to understand you! Especially after you ignored what happened_ that _night!”_

_“I wasn’t ignoring it! And I was confused…and I thought you didn’t want talk about it!”_

_“I was waiting for you to come around!”_

_“Well fuck that, I was waiting for you to bring it up!”_

They glared at each other for a while. Then Killua’s expression softened, affecting Gon’s own expression. Killua reached out and cupped Gon’s face with one hand, then gently pressed his lips against him. He pulled back slowly, Killua’s looking at his eyes, hand still on his face.

 

_“That means, we’re both idiots. And I love you.”_

Gon didn’t know how to react, but in a minute, he was laughing. For what reason? He wasn’t sure.

 

_“I just confessed and you’re laughing at me?”_

_“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at us,”_ Gon said as he wrapped his arms around Killua and started swaying in a gentle rhythm.

 

_“Wh-what are you doing?”_

_“Dancing.”_

_“There’s no music.”_

_“Are you sure? Because I’m hearing my favorite song now.”_

Killua was silent for a second. _“You mean this? The birds? The crickets? The frogs? The wind? The leaves?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“You love me.”_

He was expecting Killua to call him an idiot again, but he didn’t. Except, he raised his head and looked directly at Gon’s eyes. _“I do.”_

 

For a while, Gon was distracted. The moonlight was radiating Killua’s face. He looked ethereal. He peeled his gaze off him and buried his face on Killua’s neck. He resumed dancing, he didn’t even notice that they stopped.

 

 _“This means, I love you, too,”_ he whispered against his neck. He felt Killua’s shiver.

 

_“Idiot.”_

They stayed in that position for a while, embracing each other while ‘dancing’, until Gon noticed something.

 

_“Wait, why are barefooted?”_

_“Oh. I was rushing to get here that I forgot to put them on.”_

_“What? Seriously?”_

_“I didn’t want to chicken out again, okay? So I rushed here the moment I felt my stupid bravery!”_

_“And you call me an idiot.”_

Killua just muttered another _“Idiot”_. Gon chuckled and tightened his hold of Killua. _I don’t want to let go._

 

_When you said you looked a mess,_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it,_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight._

That night, they stayed under the stars. Talking about life, their friends, the places they’d visit while they were separated. The places they will visit together. Everything.

 

Gon talked about Whale Island and his family. About Ging, because they didn’t have the time to talk about his meeting with Gon. He mentioned his Nen training. The jobs he took once he regained it. He talked about their past. How, until now, memories of what he said to Killua, during the war with the Ants, were still bugging him. How he felt like the worst human being for pushing the person who wanted nothing but to keep him safe. How much he hated himself, and felt like it was unfair that Killua wasn’t even mad at him, because he should be. All the while, Killua was reassuring him that everything of those are in the past and he shouldn’t beat himself because of it.

 

Gon ended his monologue by saying how much he missed Killua during those four years they were separated. How happy he was that Killua was with his family, at the same time, lonely that his bestfriend in the world was not beside him anymore.

 

In exchange, Killua talked more about his family and his life in Kukuroo Mountain. He talked about his friendship proposal to Canary, though she was obviously threatened by his mother. How Gotoh appeared apathetic, but actually cared about him. He talked about his brothers, except Illumi, for obvious reasons. He talked about Alluka and Nanika and about the travelling they did.

 

And for the first time, he told Gon everything he felt when he was nothing but bones and burnt skin after his battle with Pitou. The helplessness, mixed anger, loneliness, but most especially, the resolve to save Gon and kick his ass for his stupid actions.

 

But he admitted, that it hurt looking at him sometimes. Because he could still see that Gon of that day. Hopeless. Weak. Dead.

 

It was the most vulnerable conversation they’ve had.

 

With that slip of vulnerability, Gon found himself falling more for Killua.

 

 _“I really do love you,”_ he said in a whisper.

 

Killua heard him. He always did.

 

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams,_

_I hope that someday I’ll share her home_

_I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own._

They visited Whale Island again. Gon wanted to introduce Killua to his family, as his boyfriend.

 

And as expected, they were ecstatic.

 

Gon marveled at how easily Killua fit in on their humble home. _This is what Killua wants to have. A normal family._ The thought made Gon smile because that could be manage.

 

Later that day, he asked Killua. _“What do you think of children?”_

_“Hm? They’re fine, I guess. Except when they’re too obnoxious. Why?”_

_“Hm, nothing much. For future reference.”_

Killua almost dropped the glass he was holding as he realized what Gon meant. _“Gon!”_

_We are still kids but we’re so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

Gon opened his eyes. The setting sun still visible and he’s sure Killua will be here any minute.

 

He thinks a lot about him and Killua’s love. He isn’t doubting their feelings, never. But he wonders when it started. He supposed it started when they were 12, that’s the only reasonable explanation.

 

Falling in love at age 12 is frowned upon. Why? Because they were too young? In the world they lived in, does age really matter?

 

At age 12 you can join Hunter Exam. At age 12, you could die from said exam. At age 12, you can compete in a death battle, you can be held hostage by bandits, you can join a game that can kill you in real life.

 

At a young age, you can be part of a war and see brutal deaths right before your very eyes.

 

All of these, Killua and Gon experienced. So, does age really matter?

 

He supposed in some people it does, but in his and Killus’s case, age was never an issue.

 

And love? That’s the purest and sincerest emotion anyone can ever feel.

 

He started loving Killua when they were 12, but their separation triggered his emotion. That’s why he couldn’t contain it, and kissed Killua right after he saw his pretty face.

 

_I can do this._

 

If Gon wants Killua to be permanent in his life, he will do this. He sighed and tried to calm himself. _Yes, I can do this._

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress_

_Looking so beautiful_

_I don’t deserve this_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight._

“Gon?” a voice interrupted his musings. Gon looked on his left and saw Killua making his way towards him.

 

Gon, once again, is awestruck by Killua. A combination of elegance, superiority and beauty in one person. And he’s just wearing a white button down shirt and pants. _How do I even deserve him?_

 

“Hey,” he greeted as Killua flopped down beside him.

 

“Fancy,” Killua said as he stared at the sunset. Then he turned his attention towards him. “Why did you ask me to climb here?”

 

 _Here it goes. Crap. Calm down, heart._ “I want to talk to you about something.”

 

That caught Killua’s attention. “You can’t just tell me below?”

 

“No. This…this is important.”

 

“Okay, I’ll listen. And stop looking constipated.”

Gon sighed. “Killua, you do know that I love you, right? And I will never do anything to hurt you?”

 

“Yes, I know. And I’m getting scared now because people only say that when they’re about to hurt you,” Killua said.

 

“No! I’m not…I promise. I just…don’t know how to let these out, so forgive me for being tongue-tied.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“We-we’ve known each other since we were 12. A lot happened. Some, I regret. But you were always there, you know? Side by side with me, nagging at me, supporting me. It’s hard to imagine you not being there anymore.”

 

He paused and took a deep breath. He focused his eyes on Killuas.

 

“Gon? What’s this about?”

 

“Killua,” he resumed, “I’m…I’m not perfect. I can be impulsive, an idiot a lot of times, I get carried away easily, I use my fist more than my head…we’re…complete opposites. But you put up with me. You love me, despite that- “

 

“Especially because of those,” Killua interrupted.

 

“Killua,” Gon whined, “don’t interrupt me.”

 

“I couldn’t, okay? Not when you’re degrading yourself.”

 

“That…that was sweet. I won’t do it again, just let me speak.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“All I’m saying is…I really love you and…I want you to be a constant in my life. Forever. That is, if you want to.”

 

“Gon, are you- “, he was cut off by Gon cupping his face with both hands and leaning his forehead against his. All the while still looking directly at his eyes.

 

“Marry me, Killua. I’m in love with you, I have been before I even fully know what love means. Hell, I don’t even know if I truly know it now. But I’m sure of one thing. You. I am so sure of you. And I can’t promise that I’d be perfect, because I won’t be. Some days I will be unbearable, some days you will be unbearable, this relationship will be unbearable, but I know that seeing you walk away would leave an even bigger gap in me.

 

“Are we too young for marriage? Yes. Yes, we are. But we’ve always been too young about everything.

 

“I know I’m not making any sense but all I want to say is that I love you so much and…we’ve been dating for six years now, I want to take it to the next level, if you want it, too.  I’m not the best person in the world, I know that. And the only thing I can promise you is that, no one would love and treasure you as much as I do. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life committing myself to you, not like I haven’t been doing that already, but- oh my god, I’m babbling. I should stop.”

Killua was silent before muttering, “Stupid.”

 

Gon opened his eyes, he didn’t realize he had closed them.

 

“Are you crying?” Gon whispered.

 

“I’m not,” he whispered back.

 

But he is. Oh god, he is. Tears streaming down his face, and Gon would’ve been bothered if not for the gentle smile settling on Killua’s face.

 

“Is this the reason why you look like you’re about to shit yourself?” Killua asked, his voice cracked a bit.

 

“Such romantic words, Killua. Perfect for this moment,” he said with a chuckle.

 

For a moment, they stayed in the position. Meeting each other’s gazes, foreheads against each other, Gon’s hands on Killua’s face, Killua’s hands covering Gons. Killua trying to stop his tears, but failing. Until he just let them flow.

 

Gon just gaped at him in awe. Marveling at how the sunset’s orange hue contrasted Killua’s pale skin. How his azure eyes, wet from tears, are looking at him with so much emotion, Gon feel like he’d drown from them. How he’s lightly biting his lip to stifle a sob. Gon’s eyes looked back at Killua’s sapphires.

 

He’s waiting, patiently, for an answer.

 

“Yes,” Killua said in a soft, low voice. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

Killua stopped crying now, and Gon wipe his cheeks with his thumbs. Then softly, he kissed Killua’s forehead, then his nose, his cheeks and finally, his lips.

 

It was a reminiscent of their first kiss. Chaste, soft, reassuring.

 

Gon pulled away and buried his face on Killua’s hair. “Thank you.”

 

“Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you.”

 

“Just…thank you for being you.”

 

“That sounds weird, but sure,” Killua said, his voice muffled by on Gon’s neck. “Did you actually expect me to reject you?”

 

“I was afraid.”

 

“You? Afraid? What a surprise.”

 

“I didn’t want to lose what we have. Again.”

 

“We never lose it, Gon. Believe me, we never did.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“When did our roles change? I was the gloomy one before and you were this ray of light. What happened?” he said in a joke.

 

“I was never a light.”

 

“You were. You will always be.”

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favorite song._

“Where’s my ring?” Killua asked.

 

The sun had set now. What replaced the orange hue are now thousands of luminous stars. Killua and Gon are now lying on their backs, simply staring above them.

 

“Ring?”

 

“You know, when people proposed, they usually have rings.”

 

“Are we usual people?”

 

“Fair point.”

 

Gon glanced at Killua at the corner of his eyes. He looks tranquil. “Killua?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stretch your arm,” he demonstrated by raising his own right arm, palm open. Killua did the same with his left arm. Gon intertwined their fingers.

 

“G-Gon?”

 

“I do have a ring, though.”

 

With his free hand, he reached for the accessory in his pocket.  He gently untwined their linked hands, and with their hands still raised, Gon slipped the ring on Killua’s ring finger.

 

Gon dropped both of his hands. He glanced at Killua and saw his genuine smile while inspecting the ring on his finger.

 

“I love it.”

 

“I know you would.”

 

It was a simple ring. A gold band with silver lining, void of any embroidery except for the intricate diamond perched in the middle.

 

“Why did you choose diamond?”

 

“It reminds me of you. Elegant, yet strong.”

 

“Well, it reminds me of you. Transparent and…well, precious.”

 

“Aww, Killua.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Gon sat down, Killua doing the same. They stared at each other before breaking into a smile. Gon intertwined their hands, once again.

 

“I love you.”

 

Killua flushed at that. Gon will forever found it endearing, how someone as tough at Killua can turn into a blushing mess.

 

But then, Killua looked at him, gave the gentlest smile he has ever seen on his face. “I love you, too.”

 

And Gon is no better. Because he’s as much of a mess as Killua is.

 

One smile and the only sound he’s hearing is the pounding of his heart.

 

He tackled Killua, ignoring the disgruntled ‘Hey!’ from him. And despite their uncomfortable position, neither cared.

 

It’s perfect.

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect,_

_I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles:  
> How The Fuck Do You Write Kissing Scenes  
> How The Fuck Do You Write Marriage Proposals
> 
> Writing Gon's proposal was so difficult because everything I wrote sounded so...forced. Until now, I'm still not satisfied with it. And the ending, too. Uuuughhh.
> 
> But this was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it <3
> 
> Thoughts, everyone?
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [This is my mess of a tumblr](http://www.bloggingstranger.tumblr.com)


End file.
